<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the year changes by reveetoile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644779">When the year changes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile'>reveetoile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Long-Distance Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:29:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino and Ohno are in an established long-distance relationship, Nino surprises Ohno on New Year's Eve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When the year changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupilurker/gifts">pupilurker</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nino stared at the connecting icon for a while. He was yawning slightly as he laid on his bed and waited for their call to connect. </p><p>A big smile appeared on his face when shortly after the face of his lover appeared on the screen. Ohno grinned and waved slightly into the camera. “Hey, it worked.”</p><p>“Yep! Finally,” Nino sighed as he propped his chin on his hand. “What were you doing?”</p><p>“I just took a shower, you?”</p><p>“Classes have finally ended,” Nino said with a small frown. “I need to be at work in an hour, though.”</p><p>“Sounds awful,” Ohno said with a small smile and Nino shrugged slightly under his gaze. His eyes wandered over Ohno’s face, and he couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips. God, he missed feeling the other against his body, but that was not possible right now. </p><p>“Tell me about your day?” Nino asked as he got comfortable and listened to Ohno’s warm voice floating over him almost like a caress while Ohno explained to him how the day at the law firm he worked at had gone. He had already put an alarm up that would make sure to alert him when he had to get ready for his part-time job. </p><p>— </p><p>“You cut your hair,” Nino cried out as soon as their video call connected. </p><p>Ohno smiled wryly as he rubbed the shorter hair with his fingertips. “You like it?”</p><p>“It looks nice,” Nino decided after a few minutes of just looking. “I would like to run my fingers through it, just to feel it under them. It has to feel differently from your long hair.”</p><p>“It does, kinda,” Ohno agreed with pursed lips. “The people at work said it looks better, more formal. It makes me look younger?”</p><p>“Nah, that’s your baby face,” Nino said with a giggle. </p><p>Ohno snorted as he watched Nino who people always thought too young for being at university in another country. </p><p>“Hey, oh-chan? All people commented on it? Even women?”</p><p>“Especially them. But you know that I’m not interested in them,” Ohno reminded him with a frown. </p><p>“Ah yes, that would be the cute barista at the small coffee stall in your stupid exclusive law firm.”</p><p>“It’s not my firm. And he has a girlfriend, just so you know.”</p><p>Nino giggled but nodded. “Aww.”</p><p>“God, you are ridiculous.”</p><p>“But you love me.”</p><p>“That indeed. How are exams coming along?”</p><p>“Good, good. At least I think so. I didn’t start studying on last minute this time, and it’s more relaxing taking exams that way, who would’ve thought?”</p><p>“Everybody, literally everybody knows to study early will cut down the late nighter and panic as exams draw closer.”</p><p>“Smarty-pants,” Nino said as he stuck out his tongue. There were sounds in the back, and Nino turned his head as to answer the call, before looking to the front again. </p><p>“I’ve got to go, sorry, Oh-chan. Can we talk tomorrow?”</p><p>“No, I have a late-night,” Ohno said with a sigh. </p><p>“You are before me…” Nino said hesitantly, but then he nodded. The late-night would mean really late for Ohno, which meant that Nino should probably be already asleep to have enough rest before the classes the next day. </p><p>“But I’ll send you a grocery list. We can cook and eat dinner together on Saturday?” Ohno offered apologetically. </p><p>Nino smiled brilliantly and nodded. “Sounds great!” he decided, making a mental note to reserve the kitchen for himself then. “Make sure it’s student-friendly.”</p><p>Ohno snorted. “Oh yes, better skip the caviar then,” he teased. </p><p>Nino giggled as he waved and ended the call. </p><p>— </p><p>“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday my beloved Oh-chan, happy birthday to you,” Nino sang, smiling brightly at Ohno who grinned as they blew out the candles together. Nino giggled as he carefully moved the candle out of his cake and put on the lights. </p><p>“Thank you. It’s indeed a happy day now.”</p><p>“Sap,” Nino said as he watched him. “And really, cheesecake?”</p><p>“Yup, it’s good.”</p><p>“I believe you,” he sighed. </p><p>“Hey, Kazu, everything okay?”</p><p>“Mhm, yes, why?”</p><p>“You look tired?”</p><p>Nino shrugged with a soft smile. “I’m good, have gotten a bit too little sleep. So don’t worry. Did you wish for something?”</p><p>“You,” Ohno said Nino clicked his tongue at his words and shook his head. </p><p>“Unfair for the one thing I can’t get you.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I miss you.”</p><p>“I know me too. A bit longer, ne?”</p><p>Ohno sighed but nodded. They had already managed two years being apart and only seeing each other a few times over the year. They would be able to continue for another year. </p><p>“But just so you know: You will directly move in with me when you are back.”</p><p>Nino laughed and nodded. “I’m fine with that. Let’s eat the cake. Did my package arrive?”</p><p>“Yes! Two days ago, actually. Do you have any idea how hard it is not to be allowed to open it?!”</p><p>Nino grinned as he moved on the chair to get a bit more comfortable. He preferred talking with Ohno on his bed, but eating cake with a candle was too dangerous. “You can open it now. I want to see your reaction.”</p><p>“Brat,” Ohno said but went to get the package. It was small, and Ohno opened it carefully. He frowned when he saw that there was another box inside with wrapping paper and opened it as well. His eyes widened when he finally pulled out a necklace. </p><p>“Wow, it’s beautiful,” he said with a whistle. </p><p>“So that you have something close to your heart from me.”</p><p>Ohno opened the medallion smiling as he saw a charming picture of Nino and snapped it close before putting it on. “Thank you, really. I love it.”</p><p>“Cake,” Nino reminded him. </p><p>“Do you want to get rid of me?”</p><p>Nino shook his head. “But I want to move to the bed and can’t do that with the cake. I won’t stand for crumbles in the bedding.”</p><p>“You would lie on them,” Ohno teased. Nino huffed. </p><p>“I’m about to end the call.”</p><p>“Ah, noooo. Don't, please. I'll stop,” Ohno whined and finally started to eat with Nino. They talked a bit about what Ohno would do the rest of the day until they ended the call after almost two hours. </p><p>—</p><p>“I want to see your face,” Ohno whined, and Nino groaned.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Oh-chan, please not in that high voice.”</p><p>Ohno frowned and stared at the phone for a moment, before putting it against his ear again. “Nino, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“The flu, I hate the flu, who has developed it?” Nino whined. “My head is killing me, and I look horrible.”</p><p>“You should rest then, not be awake and talk to me.  It’s late over there, right?”</p><p>“Mhm…” Nino said with a sigh. Ohno listened to the rustling when Nino rolled around in bed. </p><p>“I wanted to listen to your voice.”</p><p>Ohno smiled softly but sighed then again, fondly. “Put me on speaker and get comfortable.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Do so, ne?”</p><p>“Okay,” Nino mumbled. There was a click, and suddenly Ohno could hear the rustling of blankets and cushions and Nino’s soft huffing. </p><p>“Did you take your medicines?”</p><p>“I get sleepy.”</p><p>“Good, take them.”</p><p>Nino huffed a bit but then told him to wait. There was a clinking of glass against the wood, and soon enough Ohno was sure that Nino was back in bed. </p><p>“And now?”</p><p>“Now get comfortable, and I tell you a story, and you can fall asleep listening to me, sounds good?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you, Oh-chan.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>—</p><p>“I can wait until it’s midnight at your place,” Nino said with a small pout in his voice. </p><p>“No, it’ll be almost morning at yours then,” Ohno scolded him. </p><p>“But it’s a special day.”</p><p>“We are celebrating your time zone,” Ohno mumbled. Nino pouted.</p><p>“This sucks.”</p><p>“I know sweetheart. Especially since the video doesn’t work.”</p><p>“I’m surprised the phone works,” Nino mumbled. “Everybody seems to be on their phones or the internet. Sorry.”</p><p>“No, it’s fine. We can talk longer tomorrow?”</p><p>“Yes, of course. Oh, shoot countdown!”</p><p>They counted down together, Nino with a giggle in his voice as they cheered when it was the new year. </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“Me too, Kazu. To another year.”</p><p>“Yes, next year we’ll be together again.”</p><p>“Sounds nice. Good-bye, love. Don’t be too long, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>—</p><p>“Nino, I told you to go to sleep,” Ohno scolded as he answered the call.</p><p>Nino chuckled slightly. </p><p>“I did. But I woke up there was shouting down the hall. I think some of the others are back.”</p><p>“Aww.”</p><p>“Hey, Oh-chan?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Are you outside?”</p><p>“No, why?”</p><p>“Go!”</p><p>“Eh? Why?”</p><p>“Because I want you to look at the stars.”</p><p>“I can do that from my window.”</p><p>“Not the same.”</p><p>“Okay…” Ohno huffed. “Just a second.”</p><p>“Hurry.”</p><p>Nino smiled when he could hear Ohno opening his door to leave the apartment and go outside. He knew that the other could just lie to him, but this showed how much Ohno loved him. </p><p>“I’m out now.”</p><p>“Tell me about the stars. Are they nice?”</p><p>Ohno laughed but started to describe what he was seeing. </p><p>“Ne Oh-chan?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I wrote a song for you, do you want to hear it?”</p><p>“Won’t you disturb the dorm?”</p><p>“Nah, not tonight. Tonight is special right? Is it midnight yet at yours?”</p><p>“No, two more minutes.”</p><p>“Perfect, count down for me, ne? I want you to greet the new year with my song. I’m putting the phone down.”</p><p>“Yes, silly.”</p><p>Nino chuckled breathlessly, and Ohno listened to the sounds of him putting the phone on the side of his bed soon after soft music could be heard.</p><p>“—And when you’ll turn around, I’m there for you,” Nino sang, and Ohno blinked when it felt as if the music didn’t just come from the phone. </p><p>His eyes widened as he heard footsteps and turned around to be face to face with Nino. </p><p>“You,” he said hoarsely.</p><p>Nino smirked. “Me,” he agreed. Ohno laughed as he ran over to him to hug him tightly just as the first bell sounded declaring the opening seconds of the new year, just as their lips finally touched after so long apart. </p><p>A/N: Very corny I know XD Sappy and everything. I have no excuse… What else do I have to say?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>